The Wind Blows
by Fawnlin
Summary: Sesshomaru Otonashi is a successful business man and head of his company. His life will be flipped upside down when he hires Kagura Nanahara as his secretary, and soon falls in love with her -in Sesshomaru's unique way-however, there are dark secrets in Kagura's life that need to be kept quiet. Rated M for language and the occasional lemon.
1. Chapter 1

Sesshomaru stared out the window of his large office. The sky scraper he designed was the highest building in New York, making it the second tallest building in the world. (The tallest building was located in Tokyo, also owned by Sesshomaru) He felt empowered, standing on the floor of his office, he was the CEO of the rich and prominent corporation Otonashi Incorporate, (Oto Inc. for short). The sky scrapers, all around the Oto Inc. building, were stretching their hands up to him, just waiting to be bought by him. His business empire was vast and luxurious, their trade making things from pens to jets, can openers to luxurious five star hotels. And he had built it all, he had walked over everyone he knew in order to be successful.  
He alone made his empire.  
Sesshomaru Otonashi was the most successful bachelor of the century and at the young age of twenty-six, he was a force to be reckoned with. He had made People's Sexiest Man Alive two times, and was always accused of stealing the hearts of bachelorettes who's fathers owned many successful companies.  
And there was much to look at. Unlike most stiffs who were known to the business world were ugly and old. Sesshomaru Otonashi was fresh, young and handsome. His long silver hair was his signature look, followed by the cold look his golden eyes gave. Women loved the unearthly charm of his, and were also attracted to the fact that Sesshomaru could care less about them, fantasizing about the bad guy relationship they adored.  
There was a knock on the large mahogany doors of Sesshomaru's office. The door opened and the new secretary peaked in, her cheeks red. Sesshomaru turned to see his newest disappointment of the week. He could never keep a secretary for long period of time because all of them were stupid fools who had no idea what they were doing. He had gotten stuck with this secretary because he needed someone to remind him at night to go home and not spend the entire night working, when his appointments were, and bother answering the phone (which Sesshomaru had very little patience for). "Mr. Otonashi," the young woman squeaked, her blonde hair in a tight bun. "there's a Mr. Shogo here to see you."  
Sesshomaru sighed and then said, "Have him come in."  
Mr. Shogo was one of the chairmen of the board, (consisting of only seven members), although he was very brilliant in business terms, his reputation of being a lecherous young man often was troublesome. Sesshomaru never called him Mr. Shogo, however. He had known the pervert for many years of his life and had always been on familiar terms with the man, so he simply called him by his first name, Miroku. His office, was two floors below Sesshomaru's, and consisted of mostly attractive females, meaning that Miroku was known for many sexual relations with his many female secretaries.  
The young man entered he large office smiling like an idiot. He waited for the door to be close when he finally opened his mouth and said, "That's a pretty sexy new secretary you got there, Sesshomaru. If you tire of her any time soon she's welcome to come to my floor." he smiled his award winning smile that made many woman feel weak at the knees for. He had black hair that was always in a ponytail, and dark blue eyes. He looked dashing in his black business suit; managing, despite his hair tied back, to look very professional except for the purple beads he always wore around his wrist.  
Sesshomaru sat down at his large mahogany desk and looked at his co-worker. "You can have her in a week, I only need her for the upcoming budget meeting."  
Miroku immediately laughed, "You don't want her, Sesshomaru?"  
"No, Miroku, I cannot say I do. She hasn't done a good job as a secretary. Yes she can go in your department or wherever there is a need of another dumb blonde."  
"She is very pretty." Miroku said smiling again. He slumped in one of the chairs that Sesshomaru had in front of his desk.  
"So remind me of why you are here, Miroku." Sesshomaru said, his tone icy.  
"Just came to remind you of the bachelor party we're throwing in honor of your little brother's marriage." Miroku reclined, his hands behind his head.  
"Bachelor party? When is the date?" Sesshomaru asked as he examined the platinum watch on his wrist.  
Miroku laughed and answered, "Tonight dumbass. That's why I'm here reminding you."  
"Damn it. That secretary... What's her name...?"  
"Mary."  
"Put her in your department. Can't even remember to remind me of things." Sesshomaru stood and walked to the alcohol cabinet he had an poured himself a cup of scotch. "What time is the party?"  
"Ten o'clock sharp." Miroku replied, yawning. "I'll write down the address so you actually know where you're going." he pulled out a sticky note from out of his pocket and used a golden pen on Sesshomaru's desk. "319 West Dormant Street. Oh, and bring a lot of singles and don't have your chauffeur drive you. Wear very casual clothes. There won't be any stiffs to impress at the party."  
Sesshomaru drank the cooled scotch and looked at Miroku plainly, "Why?"  
"Never mind why. Just remember ten o'clock sharp and 319 West Dormant Street." Miroku stood and walked to the large doors and opened them. "See you tonight." he said before leaving.

Master Sesshomaru!"Sesshomaru dropped his coat in the arms of a very short butler. He stood in the grand entrance hall of his large manor, one of the largest in the state of New York.

"Jaken, where is Rin?" he asked of the little butler. In all actuality, Sesshomaru had a pent house in the city, he just chose to live in the manor as his primary home. If it was late, he would just drive to the pent house, which was far more convenient.

"She's in her room I believe. She was playing with your dogs."

"Has she eaten yet?"  
"Yes sir, the cook made her shepherds pie with-"  
"Vegetables?" Sesshomaru asked as he walked away from the front door, his long legs taking a large stride, making the short butler shuffle after him.  
"Yes sir, lots of vegetables and a glass of milk to keep her bones strong."  
Sesshomaru nodded and walked past servants who bowed as he past saying, "Welcome home Master Otonashi."  
"Make sure she is in bed at eight." Sesshomaru continued as he walked down the hall, "And get my car ready Jaken. I have to ride back into the city."  
"What? But Master Sesshomaru! Rin has been waiting to see you all day! She'll be terribly sad if she knew that you were here without seeing her!"  
"I'll see her another day." Sesshomaru answered as he walked up the magnificent stairs. Jaken followed him, huffing and puffing just to stay in pace with him. "For now, prepare my car." Sesshomaru said as he walked into his room and shut the ornate doors behind him.  
His relationship to the girl was simple. Rin was orphaned as a little baby and came into the possession of Sesshomaru. He then became her guardian and she, his ward. However, with his large business to attend to, he didn't have time to entertain the small growing girl.  
Sesshomaru changed out of his business clothes and into jeans and a tight black t-shirt that defined every muscle. He then put on a sports jacket which was, of course, very expensive. He left his room and then walked downstairs and through the large mansion and to the fifty car garage. There, his pride slept in the confines of a luxurious garage. Vintage cars shining with brilliant colors, sports cars that would make any man drool over just laid waiting for him to ride. His favorite, a black and red Bugatti, able to go up to 350 miles per hour.  
The garage manager opened the garage door and bowed. "Enjoy your evening, Master Otonashi."  
His large fingers grasped the key and gently turned it, the engine immediately roaring to life.

Sesshomaru scowled. "Damn figures." he spat from inside his car. "Leave it to a pervert to plan a bachelor party."  
319 West Dormant Street was the residence of a large strip club.  
Sesshomaru was about to drive away when he remembered that the party wasn't held for him, but for his foolish brother. He parked the car by using up eight parking spots by parking horizontally. He locked the car and walked into the strip club. Immediately, Sesshomaru was yanked by Miroku. "Good you actually made it!" Miroku pulled him past many tables full of men sitting uneasily in their chairs. "We got a table in the back."  
His brother, sat just as uneasily as the other men in his seat. He also possessed the silver hair and gold eyes as his older brother, but the scowl made him look slightly rough around the edges. His golden eyes however were soft due to his youthful age of twenty-three. "H'lo Sesshomaru." he said.  
Sesshomaru whacked him with a menu that he picked up from the table. "Idiot. Why the hell did you let him pick this place?"  
"Ah don't be so mean Sesshomaru! Inuyasha didn't like the idea of it but you know...we gotta send him off to his marriage with a few fun memories." Miroku laughed to see Inuyasha turn red with embarrassment and anger. "Even Koga managed to show up."  
He pointed out to the man with blue eyes and long black hair tied up in a ponytail, also sitting at their table. He looked bored, he casted Sesshomaru a look and nodded. "Good to see you." he finally said. He also worked for Sesshomaru and was one of the seven chairmen on the board.  
Miroku slammed Sesshomaru into a chair an smiled. "Won't this be fun? One of the last few nights that we all can share as bachelors. And what an awesome place to share it with at a strip bar."  
"Filthy pervert." Koga, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru all said in unison.  
A waitress walked over, her breasts almost completely exposed. "What can I get for you hunks?" she wore all leather, it clinging to her curves tightly.  
"Four beers and keep them coming." Miroku said smiling dashingly at the woman.  
"Alright, I'll bring your drinks in a second." Leather woman said.  
"Thank god it's almost ten thirty. I got a special treat for you guys." Miroku began. "I know one of the strippers here and damn she is always in demand."  
Leather came back, the beers on a tray and said, "It's about to start."  
Sesshomaru quickly took the beer and chugged it, hoping that he would be able to tune out everyone at the bar.  
The men in the bar began to stomp their feet and slam their fists on the the tables.  
The bar immediately flashed to pitch black, then, the strobe lights, disco balls and laser lights began to turn on, music with a heavy bass deafened Sesshomaru momentarily until the men began to holler.  
The curtain opened to see a tall woman in a maid outfit, the skirt not even hiding the thong she wore underneath, the top barely a strip across her large breasts. The men cheered as she bent down to show them her ass fully exposed to them, she smiled and seductively danced on the stage.  
"What the fuck is this?" demanded Inuyasha. "I don't have time for this." them he fell silent as another woman came out in a slutty nun outfit. He watched mesmerized as she took off the head piece and tossed it to the side. Next she took off the top to reveal an all lace bra, she teased a man in the front of her with the top, and he immediately pulled out his money and began to shove it into her bra in order just to touch the breasts. She smile and took off her skirt and shook her hips in front of the men, their pants barely hiding the bulge growing in their pants.  
Soon strippers were all on the stage but it seemed as if the men were not yet satisfied. They began to pound their fists on the table and stomp their feet. All of them were quite ugly. Sesshomaru scowled, strippers were supposed to be pretty.  
Sesshomaru chugged on another beer, his eighth one of the night. "What the hell do they want?"  
Miroku smiled and examined the knocked out Koga and Inuyasha, both too drunken to stay awake. "Kagura Nanahara."  
"What?" he yelled over the loud music.  
"I said 'Kagura!'" Miroku yelled over the noise when it all stopped.  
The music began again but to a slower beat, the men all clapped their hands and shouted "Wind Witch! Wind Witch!"  
"It's her stripper name." he explained. The curtain was pulled back to show a woman sitting down in a kimono, a fan in front of her face. Sesshomaru watched her wave the fan around her head, never revealing her face. Finally the fan was closed and Sesshomaru finally saw her face. She had reddish brown eyes, and wore an amused expression on face like she was smiling sarcastically at everyone constantly. She stood up, her leg parting the kimono, long, pale and elegant. The men cheered as she gently took her hands up to her inky black hair and undid the bun that was styled her hair. She shook it loose and them turned around, her head turning to the side Sesshomaru caught a glimpse of her long slender neck. Finally in shock, he saw the kimono fall from her shoulders and fall gently to the ground, leaving only behind a jewelled bikini that was very revealing. On her back, running along the edge of her hips, were two identical birds facing each other. The men wolf whistled as she walked down the steps of the stage, her slender body luminated in the strobe lights that made it appear as if her actions were in slow motion. She walked by a table and then put her foot beside a man who was sitting down, she took his hand and made it travel up her leg. Even from where Sesshomaru sat he could see that the man had a hard erection.  
He saw the Wind Witch smile sarcastically again, take a dollar from the man's pocket and walk away to the next table. Sesshomaru watched the woman travel table to table when his thoughts were interrupted by Miroku. "When it's eleven o'clock Kagura told me her shift is basically done."  
"What?" Sesshomaru asked, even though he had heard what Miroku had said he couldn't remember a word of it.  
"Never mind." Miroku said.  
Sesshomaru looked back to where the woman was but was disappointed to see her gone. He craned his neck to see better when he heard a woman's voice say, "Long time no see, Miroku."  
Sesshomaru whirled his head to see the Wind Witch standing beside Miroku, even more prettier up close. "Kagura!" Miroku said pulling her to sit on his lap, she kissed his cheek multiple times then lightly leaped off. She smiled and held out her hand. Miroku scowled, "I could never have you for very long, now could I?" he handed her a twenty. And pulled over a chair. "Are you going to sit?"  
"Can't, I have work." she said bending over and letting him stroke her leg, Sesshomaru watched her take two more twenties from his hand. She took away her long smooth leg and was about to stop when she saw the passed out Koga and Inuyasha. "That's just wrong. They shouldn't even be at a place like this."  
"Don't be fooled Kagura," Miroku said fixing his pants before Sesshomaru would notice the erection steadily growing. "They're twenty-three just like you."

Kagura shrugged and was about to pass again when she saw Sesshomaru. "And the stiff?"

It took Sesshomaru a moment to realize that the 'stiff' was him. "Sesshomaru Otonashi."  
"Bless you." she said smiling at the name. "He hasn't even gone to a club, has he?"  
Miroku handed her a fifty and smiled. "Just show him what's fifty can do."  
Kagura examined the money in her hand then slipped it into her bikini top. She sat down on his leg and immediately began to kiss his tan neck, her tongue flicking the skin playfully, her lips moving across the skin, sending shivers down his spine. He gripped the table as her kisses lined his jaw bone, her lips as light as butterfly wings.  
And then they were gone.  
He opened his eye to feel completely hard and to see Kagura walking to another table. Miroku smirked. "That is the real reason why I brought you here. She's not cheap but damn, she's one hot mother fucker."  
Sesshomaru drank three more beers by the time the club had emptied out. Miroku sighed and looked at the completely wasted Sesshomaru, Inuyasha and Koga. "Hey Kagura." he called. Kagura looked up from her reclining on the stage steps with other strippers. "Can I ask you a favor?"

"Whose car is this?" Sesshomaru asked as Kagura slowly drove down the road.  
"Mine."  
"Dammit lady. I'm not into you like that." he said. "Now stop making circles with this damn car." his silver hair clung to his face.  
Disgusted Kagura ignored his comment. "Can you tell me where you live, stiff?"  
"Steve? I'm not Steve." Sesshomaru said.  
"I said 'stiff'! Stiff!" she repeated.  
"I'm not stiff...I've never felt better in my entire life." he opened and closed the window multiple times until Kagura turned the window lock on.  
"Can you tell me where you live?"  
There was a pause and then Sesshomaru finally said, "Erm... 12 North Sakura Blvd."  
"Now you're talking."

"Listen stiff, are you sure you live here?" Kagura asked as she looked at the window at a large sky scraper.  
"Live here? I don't live here!" Sesshomaru said. "I work here! Go to 27 Gilderoy Acres Lane"  
Kagura groaned and started the car again, right as the once dignified Sesshomaru vomited on his jacket.


	2. Chapter 2

"Want some scotch?" Miroku asked, the square glass container in his hand. "Might make you feel better." he poured out the amber liquid into a glass with ice.  
Sesshomaru's head rested on the magnificent desk he owned. "No, I just want water." he said. "I can't even remember anything after we left the bar. I just woke up this morning in my bed and with a hangover." he squeezed his forehead and groaned. "Maybe I should drink tomato juice, my head is going to fucking split."  
"Inuyasha is worse. You know he can't take in a lot of alcohol. I was impressed you stayed up so long."  
"And where is my car?" Sesshomaru asked, his long silver hair trailing down his back.  
"I took it and drove both Koga and Inuyasha home. You were too drunk to drive."  
"Thank you for caring." Sesshomaru brought his head back onto the surface. "Did you call Jaken?"  
"Jaken?" Miroku asked pouring him a glass of water. "Oh yeah! Your butler...no I didn't call Jaken. I had a friend drive you home."  
"You let someone drive me home?" demanded Sesshomaru angrily. "Get my secretary, I need her."  
"Sorry I can't."  
"What do you mean you can't?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"You told me I could have her so she's on my floor right now and damn Sesshomaru, you're going to regret ditching her. She was so good she made the cabinets rattle!"  
"Pervert. Stop having sex in my building."  
"Here or there, it doesn't matter." Miroku commented quietly, he pulled out a cigarette and lit it. He spewed out smoke and sighed. "Although there is that one secretary of mine."  
"Who?"  
"Sango Tsubaki. I've tried to take her on dates and everything but she's damn stubborn and won't."  
Sesshomaru chugged down the water and adjusted his thousand dollar tie. "You're hurting my head with all your pervertedness."  
"Damn." Miroku laughed. He exhaled smoke again. There was a knock on the door. "I'll get it and tell anyone to fuck off and not to disturb the ice prince, eh?"  
"Go to hell."  
Miroku crossed the extensive office and yanked open the heavy door, immediately the cigarette in his mouth fell. "Kagura?"  
Sesshomaru looked up to see the stripper from last night standing in the doorway of his office, her raven hair in a messy bun. She smiled at Miroku, "I've never seen you so stiff Miroku, do they actually pay you to show up in that?" in her hands was a dry cleaning bag.  
"Well you know, this is the most clothes I've seen on you so we're both strange looking." he led her into Sesshomaru's office while Sesshomaru continued to stare. She wore jeans and a sweat shirt, her hair wildly thrown up giving her a carefree look. "Now, why are you here?"  
She pointed to Sesshomaru, "I'm returning Steve's jacket."  
"Steve? That's Sesshomaru Otonashi."  
"Yeah, well he refused to get out of my car until I called him Steve." answered Kagura looking slightly disgusted at Sesshomaru. She tossed him the bag and said, "You owe me a hundred thirty-six dollars, stiff."  
Sesshomaru looked inside the bag to see his jacket from yesterday. "How did you get my jacket?"  
"You threw up on it last time and left it in my car last night so I took it to the dry cleaners. A simple thank you would be nice."  
"And why do I owe you money? I didn't pay for a prostitute last night, did I?" he stood up and crossed the room and opened the door signalling for her to leave.  
The woman in his office looked angry. "First of all, you bastard, I'm not a prostitute. I don't sleep with dirty perverts like you."  
"Pervert?" Sesshomaru snapped angrily. Miroku stared at Kagura, shocked. No one dared insult Sesshomaru Otonashi. Miroku could tease Sesshomaru but what Kagura was saying was down right offensive.  
"Second, I had to fucking pay for your ugly jacket to get dry cleaned because I was trying to be nice and return it clean instead of returning it with all your throw up on it. Thirdly, it was damn expensive because the dry cleaners wouldn't take it because it was too nice of a jacket and the price would be high if they rushed the cleaning." Kagura answered, not even letting Sesshomaru interject. "So the final bill is one hundred thirty-six dollars." she held out her hand and stared at him with her maroon eyes.  
Sesshomaru smirked, and pulled out his wallet. He reached inside and took out seven one hundred dollar bills. He handed it to Kagura and turned back to his desk.  
Kagura stared at the money in her hand. She was quiet for a moment then said, "I asked for the hundred thirty-six dollars. Learn to count dumbass."  
"I gave you extra." Sesshomaru said sitting on his desk.  
"Disgusting bastard. I liked you better as a drunk. You were courteous then."  
He looked up to see Miroku standing alone by the door. In his hand was the seven bills. He stared at them then walked over and handed them to Sesshomaru. "She didn't take it?"  
"I think it's the principles of it... You know maybe she has pride."  
Sesshomaru snapped. "That's nice... A stripper with principles."  
"And guts. Hey Sesshomaru. I think you should make her your secretary! You'd never get bored with her around!"  
"I don't need a secretary. I have Maria."  
"One, it's Mary, and two, she's in my department now." Miroku said.  
Sesshomaru scowled, "What the hell. Marge was my secretary."  
"It's Mary."

"Hello?"  
"Hey Kagura, it's me Miroku."  
Kagura's laugh was heard over the phone, "Ah! Mr. Shogo, I am delighted to hear from you."  
"Cut the formalities." Miroku said smirking as he sat in his office the next day. "I was calling to see if you were interested in a job."  
"A job? Like a favor or part-time?"  
"Actually neither, it's a full-time job. Mondays through Saturdays, ten to nine at night."  
He heard her whistle over the phone, "That's pretty long. I might have to quit my job. How much are we talking about?"  
"We start you out at thirty-four dollars an hour."  
Miroku smiled as he heard her drop the phone. "Yes, yes! Of course! I'll take the job!"  
"Well, there is a catch. So you actually won't be working for me exactly..."  
"Yeah...?"  
"You'd have to be working for Sesshomaru Otonashi."  
Silence.  
Miroku quickly continued, "He seemed okay with it, so you're starting on Monday so look pretty, and wear formal attire."  
"Damn." she quietly said. Kagura heard his chuckle over the phone.  
"And that also means no insulting Sesshomaru."

Miroku escorted Kagura up two hundred floors and to the top floor. He politely showed her where her desk was (a wooden desk right beside of the doors to Sesshomaru's office) and told her what to expect as a secretary and when to answer the phone and vital numbers she was expected to memorize. On the corner of her desk was a medium fish tank with only a single fish in the bowl.  
Miroku smiled confidently and then said, "You'll do fine. Besides if you ever feel like quitting, just tell me and I'll possibly let you work in my department. Now there are some things you must really know about. Sesshomaru is allergic to papayas and coconuts along with violets and lavender. Make sure that there are none present at any meetings, parties, et cetera et cetera et cetera. With that in mind I'll tell Sesshomaru that you are here."  
Kagura nodded and adjusted the pencil skirt that hugged her curves tightly, the top a lovely coral color. She wore black heels and around her neck was a simple chain with a ring hanging delicately. She sighed. She abandoned her pride in taking the job. Kagura needed the money badly, and even if it was for some rich prick, she was determined to work her hardest.  
Sesshomaru and Miroku came out of the office, the biggest smirk on Sesshomaru's face. "So you won't take money given to you but you'll work for it? How interesting."  
Kagura turned beet red then forced a smile, "Anything else Mr. Otonashi?"  
Sesshomaru smirked and walked back into his office. "Keep up the good work, stripper. And try to keep me pleased."

"Directions: place fish in water." she read the instructions the pet store had given her. So far, one of the only things Sesshomaru had asked her to do was go to the pet store and purchase a fish, and to put it in the tank. The other was to tell any small businesses that "Mr. Otonashi is not here." and to major companies to listen politely and write down everything that is said, and if Sesshomaru found it important, he would the receive the phone call. Kagura looked at the confused fish as it swam around in the clear bag. "Happy swimming my friend. I'll name you Prince Harry." she opened the bag and dropped the fish into the tank.  
She then bent down to examine the bowl when the larger fish began to tear at Prince Harry. Kagura screamed and dropped the bag.  
Sesshomaru came out of his office and looked immediately annoyed. "Is there a problem, Ms. Nanahara?"  
"That fish just ate Prince Harry-the fish I had just bought!" she stared at the fish as it finished off Prince Harry completely, only leaving the bones behind.  
"Of course it did." Sesshomaru snapped. "It's a dwarf piranha."  
"Why-why is there a dwarf piranha on my desk?" Kagura finally managed to say as she stare horrified at the fish.  
"Because I wanted there to be one. Now sit and shut up. If I hear you scream like that again and without a real reason to scream about you'll be gone." his cold golden eyes turned back to the piranha on her desk and smirked, "Prince Harry is a stupid name for a fish." he turned, his long silver hair trailing behind him, and walked into his office again.  
"Yes, Mr. Otonashi."  
Kagura scowled and looked away from the fish quickly. "Damn disgusting." she finally said.

"I'm sorry Mr. Clark, but Mr. Otonashi is out. And according to his schedule, he won't be back into the office until after office consulting hours. However, if you would like to schedule an appointment with an Otonashi Incorporate spokesperson, we can gladly write you in."  
"When is the soonest I can meet him?"  
Kagura crinkled paper in front of the phone, then brought it back to her lips. "Judging by the schedule I'm afraid the soonest you'll be let in is in two months. Thank you, goodbye." Kagura hung up the phone and sighed. She didn't like lying to people like Mr. Clark, even though he annoyed her with ceaseless questions.  
Kagura looked at her desk and the clusters of paper on it. She didn't even know where to begin with even half of it. Kagura slammed her head on the desk and groaned, "I need the money. I need the money. The job gives me the money. The job gives me the money." she repeated over and over.  
In Sesshomaru's office, Miroku sighed and lit a cigarette as he reclined on Sesshomaru's couch. "She's not bad at it-for a person with very little experience-she's not half bad."  
"Ms. Nanahara hasn't impressed me, yet. I do not see why you praise her so willingly."  
"You know, she's damn clever. And witty, too."  
Sesshomaru growled, "I haven't seen this side of her."  
"Of course you haven't. I have forbidden her to say anything relatively harsh or rude to you." Miroku answered. "When is Inuyasha going to be here? He hasn't shown up to work since the bachelor party. Life has been so dull since then." Miroku sighed and walked to the alcohol cart. "Scotch?"  
"Drink your own alcohol."  
"Generous friend. I wonder if Kagura drinks scotch. Probably does, she can take anything."  
"You're wasting my time." Sesshomaru said as he looked at his computer.

"Memorize every face in the binder and every name." Sesshomaru threw a binder onto Kagura's desk. "They're the guests invited to a very important wedding. In all, there are four hundred seventy-two guests coming. You must memorize all of them. Do a good job and I will raise your salary. Disgrace me, and you will be gone. You have ten days."  
"That's impossible." Kagura cried looking at the large binder.  
Sesshomaru smirked as if he was enjoying this. "Then why are you here?" he walked back into his office and closed the doors behind him. Kagura dragged the large binder toward her, then flipped open the cover. She swallowed and then looked at the first face. She sighed with relief. It was only Miroku. Underneath his picture was the name, Miroku Shogo. Kagura flipped to the next page and looked to see a man who had long black hair in a pony tail. Koga Ayashi. She studied the face for a long time, then flipped the page to see a young woman smiling shyly. Underneath was written Kagome Higurashi. She smiled at the shy face she wore. Kagura studied the face and continued. She flipped the page again and saw a woman who looked almost identical to the Kagome woman. Kikyo Toinji. Instead of the shy smile Kagome had worn, it was replaced by a look of indifference. Showing neither like or dislike. Kagura turned the page and continued studying the faces and names.

"Your coat," Kagura said helping him into Sesshomaru into his jacket. She then picked up his brief case and handed it to him. "Your chauffeur is waiting outside for you at the front."  
"Are you working tonight?" he finally asked.  
Kagura looked up, her maroon eyes meeting the golden ones. "Erm..." she began to stack papers and sort them into file cabinets.  
"Do I not pay you enough? Or do you get your "kicks" at the club. I'm sure it is exhilarating."  
Kagura inhaled sharply and in an instant, her hand was on the stapler and the next moment, she had chucked it at Sesshomaru's head.  
Ducking, he laughed, "Watch that temper, Kagura. No, don't give me that look. You're angry, and now you're frustrated because you would never get such a high paying job as this, and you almost killed your employer. Perhaps you could become a prostitute... That is right up your alley."  
She was about to whip a clip-board at him when he grabbed it and freed it from his grasp. "Well you aren't fired. Not yet. You entertain me too much. Now,we skipped the interview part of the job application and everything, I literally hired a stripper from off of the streets..."  
"Make your point." she snapped.  
His eyes widened in shock, then smirked. "You are subject to answer questions."  
Kagura scowled then sighed and sat on the desk, her slender legs unintentionally taunted Sesshomaru as she folded them. "Fire away."  
"Where were you born?"  
"Illinois."  
"When did you move to New York?"  
"Three years ago."  
"And you lived where before?"  
"Chicago." answered Kagura, coolly.  
"Purpose of leaving Chicago?"  
Kagura tensed up slightly an then answered, "None in particular. Just wanted to get away from the city life."  
"So you moved to New York City? That makes the most sense."  
"Next question." she snapped.  
"Is there a Mr. Nanahara?"  
Kagura stared at him, then quickly looked away and continued, "No."  
"Date if birth?"  
"October 31st,19-"  
"Twenty-three years of age, correct?"  
"Correct."  
"Why is the sky blue?"  
"Because the question was irrelevant."  
"Do you smoke?"  
"No."  
"Do you drink alcohol?"  
"I prefer not to. You of all people should agree with me."  
Sesshomaru smirked and continued. "Any tattoos?" he stopped then laughed, "Wait! I actually remember seeing you have a tattoo. Are there any others I should know about? Probably not...there is little that that lingerie could hide." he looked away from her legs, and tried to look at her face, but the sight was also as enchanting. She had a strange effect on him and he didn't like it one bit. Was it because he hadn't had sex in a while? It hasn't been that long. He thought to himself as he finally focused.  
Kagura sighed and then smiled. "My occupation seems to be highly entertaining to you. Perhaps you are not aware of the middle-class citizens of New York who take whatever job they can get. The job fell into my lap when I needed it. It's not my ideal job, and neither is this, but its a stepping stone." he watched her cheeks flush pink and he smirked. She was getting excited.  
"You always bring up the fact that you need money, yet you refused to take the money I tried to give you. You have false pride."  
"False pride?" she cried angrily. "My pride is what keeps me going." the urge was much too much for Sesshomaru. Her cheeks were still flushed, and Sesshomaru smirked. Was this what made her so popular at the strip clubs? She was feisty, that was for sure. She folded her arms and Sesshomaru got a nice view of her clevage. Even with all her clothes on, she was seducing him! And unintentionally! _"God is punishing me"_ Sesshomaru thought.  
"No? Who would have pride in selling herself?" her lips looked soft and sweet. But no. Sesshomaru would never kiss a secretary. No sexual relations in the office. But Miroku did it all the time! How unfair!  
"I don't sell myself! And you wouldn't even know what hardships are because you're damn spoiled rotten-" Sesshomaru grabbed her and then kissed her on the lips.  
He smirked and left her speechless. "You left yourself open." he said carelessly and left the floor on his private elevator.  
Kagura stared speechless then mindlessly began to play with the ring that was hung around her neck. No. Kagura wasn't engaged to anyone. She swallowed and closed her eyes.  
"You left yourself open." it wasn't the first time Kagura had heard someone say that. It was her first kiss when she had heard it.

Sesshomaru clucked his tongue as the elevator descended. If Kagura was as clever as Miroku had insisted she could probably charge him for sexual harassment. But he had publicists for this sort of thing, hell, there were teams that would stay working twenty four hours a day, seven days of the week to maintain Oto Inc.'s perfect reputation. Miroku kept them occupied with half the sex scandals. He smiled slightly and ran his finger across his lips. Work was going to be a lot more interesting. Maybe hiring Kagura was not a bad decision after all. She probably wasn't actually good at working, but this would keep him entertained for a while.


	3. Chapter 3

**chapter 3:title unknown**

"Kagura! You're late!" her boss said.

She smiled weakly at her boss, and after many surgeries and implants, he now had a double in a D cup, tiny waist, and was able to keep his penis. Yes, her boss was in fact transgender. "I wasn't feeling too good so I took a small nap."

"Vodka will warm you up."

"No, no thanks. I rather not. Do you think I could just wait tables tonight?"

"Our star dancer?" he said adjusting his wig and pulling up his bra. "I don't like that idea at all!" he then pulled out some mascara and began to darken his eyelashes when he looked over to Kagura. "Oh! Oh dear!" he cried. He examined her face. "You've been crying!"

"I'm fine Jakotsu, really I am." she attempted to smile again buy Jakotsu scowled.

"Even after everything we've been through Kagura, you still won't tell me what's wrong!" Jakotsu said embracing her tightly, her face slammed in between the two large mountains on his chest. "And here we are, such good friends, and you-you won't share anything with me!"

"Your implants are suffocating me!" she shouted, her voice sounding muffled.

"They're not implants!" he cried. Jakotsu finally released her and smiled. "You don't have to go on stage tonight. There's a new gay bar opening up down the street. Want to come?"

Kagura smiled, "Jakotsu, I'm not a guy."

"Doesn't mean you don't like a dick pounding in you, darling. Now only if I was born a girl! I would be the belle of the ball and my boobs would be even bigger! ("I don't think that's possible..." answered Kagura) And I wouldn't have to get anal every night! There's nothing romantic about having anal when you can have a vagina!"

"You have no filter!"

"Oh by the way Kagura. I notice the table you were at a couple days ago... Now what a fucking hunk you had! Damn I wanted to pound into him..."

"Who?"

"Not the regular guy, but the one with silver hair...the young one."

"Oh I think his name is Inuyasha. He's a little too young for you and he's getting married. I'm going to the wedding in nine days... They gave me a giant binder of names and faces of whom I have to memorize."

"How many guests?"

"More than a month's salary."

"Point taken, you wicked girl! Now come on, come with me to the gay bar."

"Do I have to?" Kagura asked weakly. Jakotsu took her hand and dragged her out of the strip club.

"Let's go suck some major cock!"

"Jakotsu! You said that in front of a kid!" Kagura cried, shocked as he pulled her away.

.

.

Kagura sat in the corner of the bar, gay men hooking up all around her. She sighed and tapped the table, her fingers drumming on the counter. She yawned. Her new job was going to kill her, and now Sesshomaru had kissed her, taunting or serious, it was still a kiss. She slammed her head down and closed her eyes. Kagura Nanahara couldn't possibly have worse luck. "Hey you sexy thing... How bout you show me your wild side." a man said. Kagura looked up at him, disgusted.

"Could this day get any worse? I'm a fucking girl." She slammed her head back down.

After an hour, Jakotsu managed to find Kagura again (exactly where he had first left her), and sat down in the chair behind her. "I already have six phone numbers! I'm going to get the pounding of a lifetime!" Jakotsu said, his smile and expression distant.

Kagura sighed and looked around then stopped. "Jakotsu!" she suddenly cried.

"Yes love?"

"Do you see that man?" she pointed to a man heavily engrossed with another man, their hands in each other's crotch. "His name is Suikotsu! He's going to be at the wedding!" she cried. He gave her a quizzing look and she continued, "That bastard is married to a woman! He's a closet gay man!"

"So the man lives a second life. I find that interesting... I wonder if he likes big boobs and a dick."

"That may not be his type."

"Ouch, love, that insult is coming out of your paycheck."

.

.

.

Kagura's fingers danced across the keyboard as she typed fast. She leaned back in her chair and sighed, she still had many names and faces to learn. She reached for the tea cup on her desk and began to sip. She thought as she drank her tea. Sesshomaru hadn't made a pass at her since their kiss. He had made it quite clear that it was only business on his mind. He did not even bring up the fact that she had thrown a stapler at him. She sighed. Maybe it was better that way. She wouldn't have to worry about the awkward secretary-boss relationship. The private elevator opened and out came a woman with silver hair and the same golden eyes. She looked young, and exceptionally beautiful, a fur coat thrown on, with extra furs hanging off of her shoulders.

She walked past Kagura, then laid down her purse on her desk. "I'm Mrs. Otonashi..." he began digging through her purse. Kagura's eyes widened. Of course he had a wife! "Is Sesshomaru in his office?"

"Yes ma'am, would you like me to show you in?" Kagura asked politely.

"Thank you, but no." Mrs. Otonashi walked to the door to his office and opened it. It closed swiftly behind her and Kagura was left alone in the office again. She sighed and turned back to her computer. Over fourteen companies were trying to contact Sesshomaru, all of them were considered "minor" so Kagura had no other choice but to reply to all of them and politely decline. She waited ten minutes before the same woman came out of the office. Sesshomaru followed her, and escorted her to the private elevator. The woman stepped inside and the elevator doors closed. Sesshomaru sighed and rubbed his neck. He turned to Kagura who was now tapping the glass on the fish tank. He had abandoned his coat in the office, and was now wearing the dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up.

"Miss Nanahara," he began, his hands stuck in his pockets. "Is there any reason why you would let my mother into my office?"

"Your mother? I didn't know she was your mother!"

"No, of course not. She only looks similar." he snapped, sarcastically.

"She looked too young to be considered your mother. How was I supposed to know."

"Are you fond of your parents, Kagura? Because I am not. I do not like them in my office or even on the floor. Should my mother return, you must tell her that I am out on a lunch break. If my father comes in, bring him to Inuyasha's floor."

"Which is...?"

"One below. My mother said you were very respectful, and I'll reward you for that, because my mother and father are, unfortunately enough, board members of Oto Inc." he yawned and examined Kagura's face. "You never answered my question."

"Eh?"

"Never mind... And don't say 'eh'... It sounds unintelligent."

"Bastard."

"That's another thing, Miss Nanahara. There is to be no more swearing in the building or in my company. You are to be a representative of Otonashi Incorporate and if you do not reflect everything we stand for, then you will be dismissed. Should you swear, and should I hear it or of it, you will be fined."

"Fined? For swearing?" she asked.

"Correct. You have to be a role model to others because you are my secretary."

"Well Fu-"

Sesshomaru arched his eyebrow and she fell silent.

.

.

.

Kagura stared at the faces in the binder. There were so many! And dammit they all look the same!

She ignored seven calls (all from minor companies) and didn't even call them back.

This was now crunch time!

One day before the wedding! Time was of all the importance and she needed to know every face and name. "Ms. Nanahara, will you please see me in my office?" Sesshomaru's voice was cool over the commuter. She sighed. Now wasn't the time to have to stop in the middle of studying. She opened the door and closed it behind her. Two men sat in his office, their expressions of boredom. Immediately, their faces lit up on seeing Kagura. "How long have you been concealing this beautiful flower, Sesshomaru!" one of them cried.

"Kagura, this is Antoine, and Gustave. They'll be your personal designer and hair dresser for the wedding tomorrow. They're here to get your measurements."

"Measurements? So I'm getting all dolled up?"

Antoine and Gustave immediately began to hug her tightly, "Dolled up? She's adorable, Sesshomaru!" they both cried.

Sesshomaru looked annoyed so he turned to the alcohol cart. He poured himself a scotch, the amber liquid making the ice clink against the side of the glass."Make it fast. We have work to do."

"Ms. Nanahara, what size shoe do you wear?"

Kagura stared at them, not sure which one was Antoine and which one was Gustave. "A six and a half."

"My god! She's so delicate!" once more they embraced her.

Sesshomaru chugged the drink down.

"Shoulder measurements first." they both pulled out a tape measure.

"Exactly eleven inches." one of them said. ("So dainty!" and more embraces.)

"Breast measurements."

They measured around her breasts and to the back. Kagura, who was used to this for her costumes, didn't even flinch when their fingers gently touched the sides of her breasts. Both men suddenly exclaimed, "Oh my god! She's so sexy!" (More embraces)

Sesshomaru poured himself another scotch.

"Waist."

The tape measure slipped down to her waist and the men wailed, "She's so fragile!" (More hugs)

Sesshomaru drained the cup.

"Hips."

"She's a seductress! No! A goddess of beauty and sex." another tight embrace.

Sesshomaru fumbled with the cup and it fell from his hands. The glass shattered into many pieces at his feet. He bent down and began to pick up the shards at his feet when he saw small delicate hands also picking up the pieces. He looked up to see Kagura kneeling beside him, her hands busy working. He was about to look away when his eyes traveled to her neck. It was long and elegant, and it traveled beautifully to her collar bone. His eyes traveled down her chest and to the cleavage that was currently visible. He could see the tip of her bra, and then he winced. He looked down at his finger to see a shard sticking in his finger, blood pooling to the surface. He pulled the shard out and examined the large cut that was bleeding freely. He popped it into his mouth and walked back to his desk. "Gustave, Antoine. You may leave now. Have the dress done by tomorrow at ten."

Kagura stood up and crossed the room. He looked at her as she walked to his desk. She pulled out a handkerchief and reached for his hand. She leaned against his mahogany desk, Sesshomaru staring at her but she didn't return the glance. Kagura gently took his bleeding finger and placed it in the middle of the white cloth. The blood immediately staining the white a crimson. Gently she wrapped the cut and then tied the ends tightly. He winced and then looked at Kagura. Finally she looked at him and smiled, "Better?" she asked.

He smiled slightly and examined his finger. "Maybe hiring you wasn't such a bad idea, after all."

She smiled again and then said, "Anything else you need?"

"No. Would you like a scotch? We have more glasses, you wouldn't have to drink from the broken one."

Kagura laughed quietly. "Thanks, but I'll pass. I'm not much of a drinker." she crossed the room and opened the door back to her desk.

Sesshomaru leaned back in his chair and swivelled away from the desk. He sighed and examined the neat wrapping around his finger.

.

.

.

Kagura continued studying the binder long after Sesshomaru had left. She sipped the coffee that she had. Her eyes bored into the pages intensely. She stared at each face until it was drilled into her skull. Kagura felt her eyes begin to droop. No! Stay awake! Who knew the chair could be sooo comfy?

.

.

.

"Kagura!"

Kagura sat straight up, her delicately curly hair was now tangled and messy. She blinked in the sunshine and then squealed, "Oh my god! I'm late for work!" she bounced out of the chair when Sesshomaru made her sit back down. The abandoned cup of coffee spilled onto her dress.

"You're already at work." he snapped. He stared at her as she rubbed her eyes. He sighed, "You can use the bathroom in my office. It should have everything you need." he walked into his office and opened a door. He pulled out a dress shirt and handed it to her. "This is the only thing I can give you. It should be long enough since you're so small."

.

Sesshomaru sat on the edge of his seat. He could hear the shower running in the room and it drove him crazy thinking about how Kagura was naked. And wet. Naked and wet and in his shower! Miroku wouldn't pass on a opportunity like this. If only he had the excuse of being a pervert.

A moment later he heard the water turn off. She was probably wrapping herself in one of his towels. He suddenly imagined himself wrapping his arms around her and drying off her wet body. He stopped imagining and stared at the report on his desk, trying to ignore the hard erection he was now sporting.

Kagura came out twenty minutes later, the dress shirt on her slender body, her hair damp. She pulled the shirt down, but there was no need, it went a little past her thighs. "Told you." he said not standing up. She bit her bottom lip.

"Can I see your finger?" she asked.

Sesshomaru nodded and took off the bandage that Jaken had demanded that he put on. He could smell his shampoo in her hair. His shampoo! Dammit! She was teasing him without even trying! She examined the finger and then said, "I think your finger will be healed in two days." she stretched, the shirt climbing higher. She put her arms down and it was pulled down to it's normal height. He pulled himself closer to the desk to hide the erection. "What time is it?"

"Nine fifty-eight."

"What? The dress people will be here! I'm still dressed like this!"

"Better the shirt than the dress." he answered. He felt his erection disappear and he sighed. Kagura sat on the chair of the desk and sighed.

The doors opened and Antoine and Gustave came in, their arms full of equipment. They ran over to Kagura and hugged her tightly, then stopped. They stared at the shirt she was wearing. Immediately they shouted, "She is a goddess of sex and I am her next victim!" Kagura turned beet red and looked away. They whisked Kagura away and began to take out their equipment. Sesshomaru could only hear muffled noises coming from the bathroom. He poured himself a glass of scotch again and sat back down. He waited, and waited, until Kagura was brought out again.

Sesshomaru choked on his scotch. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

 **So I tried to fix the format so it was easier to read. Dunno how it worked though. If it's easier to read, thank Ghosthead8503. This is for you kid.**

 **reviews are my drug so be a good supplier and write a review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N hello my little cherubs, It's been a while since I uploaded a story to fanfiction.**

 **Sooooo here's chapter 4!**

 **Fixed the format for all of you to enjoy… may later fix the other chapters so they look better**

 **Probably not though. Cuz I'm a lazy bitch. and lemme tell you about how unoriginal 16 year old me was. I'll tell you, pretty much watched Devil Wears Prada and stole a chunk of it and patched it into my story.**

 **16 year old me was a prick.**

 **-Fawnlin**

Sesshomaru choked on his scotch. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped.

Kagura stood tall and elegantly in a sky blue dress, her long black curly hair was thrown up in a loose bun that fell down into a neat waterfall. Her earrings were pearls and around her neck was the same necklace she had always worn. A simple chain with a ring hanging.

Sesshomaru turned away. She looked no longer like the sexy stripper he had seen, but as a beautiful young woman, elegant and graceful. Her shoes were dyed the same color and the natural blush in her cheeks complimented the dress.

Antoine and Gustave bursted into tears, "She's so elegant!" this time they didn't try to hug her because of the fact that her dress was perfect and they didn't want to ruin the gentle pleating at the skirt.

Sesshomaru stood and walked to the window. Why the hell did he care? She was just another secretary.

.

Sesshomaru tied the bow tie around Inuyasha's neck. He watched his brother gulp and he smirked. "Too late now." he said. Because of the fact that he was Inuyasha's brother, he was forced to be the best man in the wedding. Miroku and Koga would be standing up alongside him. Inuyasha's golden eyes looked scared, frightened, and excited.

"Trust me," Miroku said adjusting the purple beads on his wrist, "Sex the first time is fun."

Inuyasha winced. He tucked his beaded necklace into his tuxedo. It was a gift from his fiancé. "You pervert. I don't wanna hear that shit."

"Well then, I'll tell Koga." Miroku smirked and tugged on his long black hair. "You are getting married in a couple months, right?"

Koga nodded. "But I don't have to worry about that first time shit. Me and Ayame already did it multiple times."

Miroku laughed and Sesshomaru scowled. Miroku slowly walked over to him. "Here we are, Sesshomaru, the last of the eligible bachelors. So I heard Rin is the flower girl, right?"

"Yeah, she's in with the bridal party." Sesshomaru answered. He yawned, "Let's get this fucking over with." he said.

.

Kagura stood a step behind Sesshomaru, he stood taller than most of the guests, his silver hair blowing in the breeze of the wind. When someone new would come close to Sesshomaru to greet him, Kagura would be in charge of whispering the name to him. Every face looked exactly like the ones in the binder. Kagura was thankful that none of them had decided to change their hairstyles or anything. He shook hands with many guests and the he inhaled sharply. Two people with the same silver hair and golden eyes were walking over to him. Kagura recognized one of them as Sesshomaru's mother. She was also in the binder (not that Sesshomaru would forget the name or face). Inukimi Otonashi walked with grace and pride, her arm laced in the man's. She smiled and dragged the man along.

"Sesshomaru, wasn't it a lovely wedding? Rin was pretty in her dress."

 _Rin? Who was Rin?_

"I will tell her you said that, mother."

"Son, frankly I am disgusted."

"Inutaisho!" Mrs. Otonashi gasped.

The man continued, "You're older than your brother and he decided to settle and get married. What's your excuse, eh?"

"I have no excuse besides the fact that I am busy running a company." Sesshomaru snapped. Kagura saw the man smirk.

"Your mother wants grandchildren."

"She'll have to wait."

There was a shatter and then a gasp. Everyone looked in the direction of the bride and groom. The bride's dress lace was covered in wine. Inuyasha angrily was about to open his mouth and yell at the server when the bride smiled, "It's alright... I can go to the bathroom and wash it out."

Kagura looked at the red on the white and bit her lip. It wouldn't be able to be rinsed out. She watched the bride and the maid of honor rush to he bathroom. Kagura opened her purse and began to dig through the contents. She smiled at what she found and then turned quickly to Sesshomaru. "I'll be back."

"What? I need you right now!" he snapped, he stopped arguing when he saw a woman walk slowly toward him. She stood passively and tall, her hair was black and her eyes seemed to be soulless. She looked beautiful and very similar to the bride but she was missing the energetic spark that the bride, Kagome, had. "Kikyo." he said quietly.

Kagura stared at the woman. She looked spoiled and prideful up close, her nose turned up smugly. Kagura quickly ducked away. She turned toward the bathroom and opened the door.

"Oh no! What do we do? It's not coming out!" cried the bride. The maid of honor was busy scrubbing the red from the dress.

Kagura smiled, "Can I help?"

Kagome looked up and smiled. "Any help would be wonderful."

The maid of honor looked at Kagura, "You work at Oto Inc. right?"

Kagura nodded and dug through her purse quickly. "This is Sango, I've known her since way back in highschool. I'm Kagome Higurashi- I mean Kagome Otonashi." she smiled sweetly and Kagura smiled.

"This is my best friend." Kagura said. She pulled out a magic clean marker. "Gets rid of every stain." she opened the cap and began to color over the red. A moment after, the red completely disappeared. Kagura winked, and said, "Good luck." she ducked out of the bathroom and smiled. Was there anything better than helping someone?

Kagura slipped through guests and slowly made her way back to where Sesshomaru had stood. She looked around, but saw no sign of Sesshomaru. Sighing, she leaned against a marble pillar. A moment later, she saw Sesshomaru's father cross the room and near her. She straightened her posture and pretended to not notice him. "You are Sesshomaru's new secretary, aren't you?" he asked.

Kagura nodded. He held out his hand and she took it. He led her to the dance floor and then he placed his hand on her back. "Do you dance, Ms. Nanahara? Your form is too good to be elsewise."

"Yes, when I was younger I studied ballet." she answered.

"A very odd job change." Inutaisho said softly. "The reason why I have decided to dance with you is because of the fact that I must tell you something about Sesshomaru."

"Yes?"

"He cheats at board games." Inutaisho said simply.

Kagura stared at him. "That's why you wanted to dance with me? To tell me he cheats at board games?"

He nodded, "And to tell you that you should be hard on him. Put up a good fight. You've stayed longer than any secretary, so far, so I can't imagine him firing you. He doesn't like people who put up a challenge, but he finds it interesting when they do oppose him."

Kagura smiled and then laughed, "I will do that, sir."

.

Many of the guests had left when Sesshomaru finally appeared again. He escorted Kikyo to her car and then returned back to the party. He looked around the party to find Kagura and then scowled to see her dancing with Miroku. Her slender body was in his arms, one of Miroku's hands often traveled down to her ass, in which she would gently push it back up to his lower waist. He walked to the dance floor and then tapped on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku smirked and then handed Kagura to Sesshomaru.

"You're here to work, not to dance." he said as they danced slowly to a waltz.

Kagura smiled slightly, "I got to dance with your father. I must say... he's far better at dancing than you are."

"What?" demanded Sesshomaru. He scowled and then looked at Kagura who was yawning. "What time is it, anyways?"

Kagura yawned again an Sesshomaru checked his watch. Three twenty- seven in the morning. He scowled and then looked back at Kagura who looked extremely tired. He sighed, "Come on. Let's go... It's getting late."

.

Sesshomaru turned to say something to Kagura but then stopped. Kagura's high heels were on the floor of his limo, her legs tucked tightly to her chest, her eyes were closed. Her breathing had slowed down and her head was resting comfortably.

The corners of his mouth twitched into a small smile as he watched her sleep. "My pent house." he said to the driver.

When they arrived, he carried his sleeping secretary bridal style into his large flat. He brought her to his bedroom and then laid her down on the bed. She looked so small in the large bed he owned. Her head rested on the pillows, but there were still three feet at the bottom of the bed, not to mention the large width size. He pulled up the covers and set them gently over her slender body and the closed the door to the bedroom.

Tonight he was going to have to camp out on the couch.

.

It was noon before Sesshomaru had woken up, his head was heavy from sleep. He yawned and stretched and looked around. His shirt and tie was thrown to the side, the only thing he wore now was his dress pants. Weddings. Sesshomaru hated them.

He chuckled. Kagura was either gone, or still sleeping in his bed. He stood up and leaned backward, cracking every bone in his spine. Next his neck, and then his knuckles. He sighed. No sense going to work now.

He walked up the stairs and into his bedroom. Kagura was still sleeping, her arms tucked under the pillow. Her breathing was slow and Sesshomaru thanked what ever god there was that she wasn't one to snore.

He walked out of the room and stretched out on the couch, only to have the front door burst open. "Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru looked up to see Miroku standing in the doorway with a six pack of beer in his hand, he was dressed in only his pajamas. "Nice to know you have a key to my penthouse."

"That's irrelevant. No one fun is at the office today. Koga didn't bother showing up, ("You went to work in your pajamas?") Inuyasha's at his damn honeymoon and you...well I don't know why you weren't in the office. You seem to live there."

"Lower you voice."

"Why? Oh ho ho! Got a sweet honey in there, eh Sesshomaru?"

"No. It's just Kagura. She fell asleep in my car and I didn't know where she lives so she slept here."

"That was nice of you, Sesshomaru... But to give up the king's bed? That's a little too nice." Miroku tossed him a beer and opened one for himself. "So... When are you planning on waking her up?"

"I don't know. Whenever she wakes up on her own."

"That won't do, Sesshomaru! You'll miss the black arch."

"What?"

"The black arch!" Miroku said, like it was the simplest thing in the world. "It's when she wakes up... guess you wouldn't know 'cause you never experienced it. So when Kagura in particular wakes up, you know it's normal, blah blah blah, but then she does this weird hair thing when she tosses the hair out of her face and damn.. who knew a hair toss could be so sexy."

"How would you know about that? Did you have sex with her too?" he snapped.

"No, we actually didn't. But when she was a stripper as her main occupation, I tried to take her home with me. She told me it wasn't about sex. She was into relationships, even if they're short. So I actually did get her in bed but we didn't do anything. We ended up playing poker. And we both fell asleep." Miroku smiled slightly. "And because of that... I feel slightly protective of her. She had a hard life growing up... I can't tell you much about it, she would try to kill me if I did. She's more of a friend now."

Sesshomaru sipped his beer. "So you told me all of that because of a hair toss she does when she wakes up?"

Miroku smiled, "Weird, huh?" he plopped on the couch and took the remote. "Well anyways... the baseball game is on."

Sesshomaru watched the New York Yankees go up to bat first against the Chicago White Sox. "The Sox don't stand a chance." he watched the pitcher throw the first pitch and the Yankee batter completely wailed it. He watched the runner run to third base. He high-fived Miroku when there was an angry shout from upstairs.

"WHAT THE FUCK WERE YOU DOING? THAT WAS RIGHT TO HIM, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Sesshomaru looked at Miroku who bursted out laughing. "Kagura's awake. She loves the White Sox."

Sesshomaru stood up and walked up stairs, and watched Kagura for a moment. She sat in the middle of the large bed, the remote control in her hand as he studied the large television in his room. "That's a ten dollar fine." then he walked down stairs again.

.

Kagura now sat on the floor, wearing a large tee-shirt of Sesshomaru, along with a pair of his pants. Miroku was flopped out on the couch (still in his pajamas), and Sesshomaru was sprawled out on the couch, a beer in his hand, still wearing no shirt. The score was 3 to 6, Yankees in the lead, with the bottom of the ninth inning. "White Sox up to bat." the announcer said. Kagura began to rock back in forth nervously on the floor. Miroku and Sesshomaru smiled. They had nothing to worry about.

"Oh it's just a single." the announcer said. She watched the next batter hit a double. One man on third, one man on second.

"And another single. Bases are loaded and it's time for Paul Kernerko to go up to bat..."

"Impossible. That guy can't him a home run to save his li-"

"Remarkable! Kernerko hit a home run! Grand slam!" the announcer shouted. "White sox win the game, 7 to 6."

Kagura leaped up and cheered. She fell back to the floor laughing while Sesshomaru and Miroku stared dumbfounded. Miroku began to try to suffocate himself and Sesshomaru angrily crushed the beer can in his hand. She stood again but then tripped on Sesshomaru's long pair of pants.

.

Two months had gone by since the wedding. Kagura was finally getting the hang of everything in the office.

"Is Sesshomaru in?" asked a cool woman's voice.

Without looking, Kagura answered, "Yes he is, can i ask who is here?"

The woman scowled and then answered, "Kikyo Toinji."

Kagura looked up to see the woman from the binder and wedding. She was even closer now then she was at the wedding! Her face was still cold and emotionless, and she preferred Kagome who looked almost identical to her. In her arms was a large file, which didn't seem to match her personality or appearance. She wore a very revealing dress and a large mink coat, despite it being summer. "Um... Yes. You can go inside, Ms. Toinji."

Kagura watched Kikyo walk inside the office and close the door behind her.

"Kikyo? What are you doing here? We don't have a board meeting until two weeks."

"I know that." she answered coolly to Sesshomaru. "The reason why I'm here is to give you this file."

"Do I have to read it now?"

"No."

"Then I'll give it to my secretary to read."

"I would prefer you didn't." Kikyo answered. She walked over to his desk and then sat on top. She crossed her legs to reveal the elegance they possessed. "It's always business with you... You never try to have fun." she pulled him by the tie and kissed his lips.

 **Well, the chapter is out, haven't really read it through, just fixed the format.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N Hello everyone! I haven't published anything in a long time mostly because I forgot my password to the site and didnt remember the password to me email. How irresponsible of me. Like promised, I have fixed the formatting of the chapter so it looks prettier. Looking over the chapter makes me feel ashamed. It's terrible and even shittier smut. Sorry. You've been warned.**

 **Chapter 5**

Kagura went on her lunch break and returned later with a fish from the pet store. It was time to feed the dwarf piranha, her least favorite part of the day. She opened the door of Sesshomaru's office and walked in. "They ran out of goldfish." she said indicating the bag with a blue fish in it. "I was wondering if it's okay if I still fed him it."

Sesshomaru slammed his fist on the desk and then said. "Yes. Make sure no one disturbs me."

Kagura stared at him, he looked like he was uncomfortable. "Oh...okay, alright. I'll send anyone else down to Miroku." she closed the door behind her and walked back to her desk. Maybe he needed a doctor.

.

Sesshomaru hissed as Kikyo sucked on his large cock, her hand rubbing up and down the shaft. She licked up his juices with her tongue as she continued to pleasure him. Sesshomaru heard the door open and he looked up.

"They ran out of goldfish. I was wondering if it's okay to still feed him it."

What a bitch. Barging in on them. Thank god she couldn't see Kikyo, who was maintaining eye contact, or Sesshomaru's hard erection.

Sesshomaru slammed his fist on the table as Kikyo deep-throated his cock. "Yes." he panted. "Make sure no one disturbs me." Kagura left and Sesshomaru groaned. He was approaching his climax he could feel it. He took her head in his hand and forced himself into her mouth. His seed shot into her mouth and he pulled out. "What are you even doing here, Kikyo?"

She wiped the side of her mouth and panted. "I came to deliver that file."

Sesshomaru smirked. "Sure didn't end that way."

.

Kagura left early that day, not wanting to wait for Sesshomaru to tell her tomorrow's plans. She didn't know why, but she had high respect for Sesshomaru. But no matter what, she disliked that Kikyo woman. She sneered and looked down on Kagura.

Seeing her walk through the office, and ask if 'Sesshomaru' was there. It made Kagura's blood boil. His name was Mr. Otonashi. If she had to use that name, so did that cold woman. Board member or not, it didn't matter to her.

.

Kagura was gone before Kikyo had left. He sighed and looked at the file that Kikyo had brought. He opened it and frowned. On top was a picture of Kagura walking down the street. "Well what do we have here, Kikyo?" he said softly. He looked through the papers and smirked. All of the reports were already known to him. He knew that she was stripper. He knew that she was twenty-three. "You didn't find me anything on her past life prior to New York. No worries. My investigators are usually good at these things."

.

Kagura woke the next morning. This was too much for her. Going from the office and to the strip club. It was exhausting. But she couldn't quit on Jakotsu. He had helped her out when she no money. Kagura was broken then and Jakotsu had helped her. Of course, being a stripper was not her ideal profession but she was thankful for it. There was only one thing to do.

She was going to have to give up the extra money and resign from her job at Oto Inc. In one day she was working from ten to nine, and an hour later she was working from ten to one. Working over fifteen hours in a night and sometimes even more. It left much to be desired.

She dressed slowly and left her apartment slowly. All of her movements were slow. It was decided, at the end of the day she would tell Sesshomaru that she couldn't keep up with the work any more, that that it was too much for her. If she told him right when she entered, she would have to live the entire day with an awkward silence.

.

"Files on Kagura Nanahara."

"Thank you Arthur. I appreciate it."

"Do you always investigate your secretaries?" Arthur asked amused. He was the hired private investigator that Sesshomaru used, he was fast and very detailed.

"No, just on this one. She's secretive. Thank you again Arthur. You better leave before she shows up to the office, and judging by the giant pile of papers you brought I'll be busy for quite some time."

Arthur shook hands with Sesshomaru and left the office. "Now Miss Nanahara... let's see what you're really made of." With any luck, it wouldn't be the same things Kikyo had found. He scratched his chin and thought for a moment. Why was Kikyo looking into this? Did she know something he didn't. "Highly unlikely." he muttered, sliding his finger over the file.

He opened the giant file and saw a picture of Kagura as a little girl eating an ice cream cone. The next was of her watching fish in a fish tank. No wonder she screamed when the fish was eaten. He flipped through the pictures of her as a little girl and then picked up the sheet of paper. It had her grades from her elementary school.

He casted this aside because he didn't need to see that. He looked at her birth certificate copy and did see that she was born in Chicago to the parents of Elinor and Sota Nanahara. He looked briefly at her high school grades and was pleased to see she maintained a good GPA. Next sheet was of an obituary and a newspaper clipping. The newspaper clipping had a picture of destroyed car. He quickly read the paper and then sighed. "Sota Nanahara,42, and his wife Elinor,40, were ran off the side of the highway when a semi-truck pulled into their lane due to them being in the truck's blind spot. Elinor died in the crash, and Sota died in the ambulance on the way to Chicago Memorial Hospital."

So Kagura was currently an orphan. He rubbed his chin and then briefly read the obituary. He then looked at the next sheet which was a marriage certificate copy. He coughed on the scotch and reread it again. He looked at the date and then read the name. Kagura got married at the age of seventeen! Kagura Nanahara and Naraku Yoru. He was two years older than she was. He put it to the side and then looked at the next sheet which was a photo of Kagura and her husband. He was taller, much taller than she was, his hair was an inky black and even longer than Koga's.

He wore suits through out the pictures of them, and overall he seemed like a rich man. Even Kagura was dressed nicely and elegantly. A ring was on her finger, simple but Sesshomaru was sure it made her happy. He studied the photos. She looked so happy. Then what happened to her husband? Did he die too? He closed the file to think.

The door opened and Kagura walked in. "Mr. Otonashi, you have no meetings planned today. Overall, you are completely free."

"Yes, that's because I cancelled them all." Sesshomaru answered. Kagura nodded and was about to leave when Sesshomaru ordered, "Sit. I have questions to ask you."

Kagura nodded and sat down in one of the chairs in front of his desk. Sesshomaru sat across from her. "I want you to answer the questions honestly. Can you do that?"

She nodded, her black curls bouncing slightly, "Yeah, I think I can do that,"

Sesshomaru sighed and then said. "Kagura. Are you an orphan?"

Kagura's eyes widened, then she nodded.

"What happened?"

"What kind of question is that?" she snapped. .

"You said you would answer." Sesshomaru said.

Kagura shook her head and looked away. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I just want to know what you're going through."

"Oh yeah?" she scoffed and folded her arms. "Believe it or not Sesshomaru, people suffer. I'm sure you haven't dealt with any of that since you've been fed with a silver spoon all your damn life."

Sesshomaru watched her defiant gaze.

There was silence in the room, Kagura's hands clung onto the arms of the chair. Finally she opened her lips and realized the chair arms. "Fine. You want to know, it's your funeral. It was December 16th... I was in ballet, and so it was a great honor when I was chosen to play Clara in the Nutcracker. I was so excited and my parents were so proud. So on the night of the premier, my friend car pooled me to the theatre because we needed to rehearse. My parents were going in their car. They told me they were going to take me out to dinner afterwards because of my first major position. I performed the entire ballet just hoping by chance I would be able to see them in the crowd..." She stopped and sighed. She bit her lip and continued. "But they... They never made it to the play. I-I was so angry that they weren't there at the end. All the other girl's parents brought them flowers and my parents weren't even there. So everyone was able to leave but me. I remember how mad I was... And it was so stupid of me. They couldn't come because..." she swore under her breath. "They got into a car crash and I lost both of them... And I was so selfish I didn't even know... I was so self-centred. They had never missed any of my ballet recitals and I was mad that they missed one. But I didn't know that they were dead." She rubbed her neck. "Is that enough for you or do you want me to describe what their bodies looked like."

"What happened then?"

Kagura answered, "I quit ballet and became a legal minor. I was able to live by myself. The tattoo you saw were sparrows... I got them because of my parents." Sesshomaru sighed and pulled Kagura into his arms. He could feel her uncertainty but she soon relaxed.

"You know…" Kagura began. "I'm pretty sure this is how Miroku gets in trouble with human resources all the time."

"You've been snooping in the company archives." He said above her head.

"Gotta keep with the gossip. Can't go unarmed into the bathrooms without a little bit of something to tell the other girls."

Sesshomaru smiled slightly. "Is your parent's' death why you left Chicago?"

Kagura sighed. "No... I loved Chicago too much to leave because I was alone."

Sesshomaru sighed. She felt good in his arms. "And what happened to your husband?"

Kagura inhaled sharply and then pushed herself away from Sesshomaru. She wrenched the door open and walked to the elevator. She quickly began to hit the down button. Kagura kept hitting the button until the doors opened. She quickly walked in and hit the bottom floor and the door close. It slowly was about to close when Sesshomaru stuck his arm in between the doors causing them to reopen. He walked inside and hit the door close. He grabbed her tightly and then bent down and kissed her.

She flinched, shocked. He had kissed her twice now, he was losing control. His lips felt good against her soft supple lips. He deepened his kiss and he felt Kagura's hand slowly touch the back of his neck. They both needed this kiss. It was desperate, their tongues swirling around each other's, his hand feeling the softness of her hair and loving her scent. He could taste the tears in his kisses that he gave, was it that sensitive of a topic? The salt left behind was delectable to his senses. He felt her small hand leave his neck and he soon missed her touch. She was backing away. He could feel her leaving his grasp. "What is it?" he asked softly.

Kagura looked away, she didn't want to look at him. "I was going to resign today..."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I just can't do it any more. I'm working so much... I barely have time to eat and sleep... I feel like I'm being suffocated."

Sesshomaru sighed. "So you rather be a stripper than work with me?"

"No, I wouldn't. It's just my boss, Jakotsu. He's done so much for me when I first came. I feel like if I quit he would think I'm not grateful toward him. His bar hasn't always been successful but I don't want to leave him now that everything is good."

"You don't owe him anything just like how you don't owe me anything. We're just your bosses. You can't be a secretary all your life and you certainly cannot be a stripper all your life." Kagura laughed slightly and wiped her eyes. "Not to mention you need the money."

"What?" she snapped.

"You've worn the same pair of shoes two days in a row."

Kagura stared at him and wiped her eyes again. "If you didn't kiss me earlier, I would have thought you were gay."

Sesshomaru scowled and then bent over and kissed her lips again. "Please stay." he said between the kisses he showered onto her lips.

She nodded and Sesshomaru hit the top floor button.

.

Kagura looked at her boss, Jakotsu. He smiled at her and then kissed her cheek. "Don't worry. I had a feeling." he said gently. She smiled and he laughed, "Not to mention I don't want an old lady on the pole! That's just disgusting! Now if I could just get a man on one of them. Do you think the men would like to see that?"

Kagura laughed. Jakotsu was understanding. He was the only one who understood everything she had gone through when she lived in Chicago. They were so close they were even had neighboring apartments, and even when she had first moved to New York the door in between the apartments remained open. Many nights when Kagura was feeling awful she would crawl into his apartment and he would treat her like a princess, just until she was strong again. "If you want women to come to the bar, then yes have a gay stripper."

"Maybe I should just hire a stripper just for me!" Jakotsu said beaming happily.

"That's prostitution."

 **A/N. Sorry for the crappy chapter that followed a super long wait. I never thought it would take this long for me to update when really I'm just copy and pasting. Sorry.**

 **Write reviews. They're my drug.**


End file.
